Double Agents
by CheshireSweetheart
Summary: What happens when the one you fall for is the one that you have to 'take down?   GaaSaku rated M for later chapters
1. Secret agent Girl?

Me: Hello Everyone! I'm CheshireSweetheart *throws hands in the air and smiles evilly*

Gaara: *sigh* Why do you have to yell? You're acting just like Sakura

Sakura and I: Hey! That's not true!

Sakura: No more Sexy Maid for you! *turns back on Gaara*

Me: No more cookies for you! *points a finger at Gaara and glares*

Gaara: Wait! I'm sorry!

Sakura and I: It's to late. *walks out of the room together, arm in arm, noses in the air*

Gaara: Damn… *sigh* cheshiregirl18 does not own Naruto, James Bond, or any other things that may pop up in this crack fanfic.

Me: *in another room* Damn straight I don't!

GaaSaku: Double Agents

Chapter 1:

Secret Agent…. Girl?

Quiet as a passing breeze, moving fast from shadow to shadow, blending in well with the surrounding area. No one saw me, they were to busy going on with their ordinary lives. Their startling normal lives. That's how I live my life now-a-days, always on the move, always taking someone down, or destroying an evil company. My name is Sakura Haruno and I am a spy. I work for a very secretive group called Kunoichi. Never heard of it? Good. If you had then you would either be dead or sent to a mental asylum.

I jumped up on a fire escape, crawled through the slightly open window, and slid into my dark apartment. I took out my mission report, the little digital screen flickered to life and cast a faint glow over my black clad face. A shadowy figure appeared on the screen, hands folded under it's chin in thought.

"Agent Blossom. Your mission, if choose you accept, is to track down a rouge agent that goes by the name of Shukaku. He has been spotted on the college campus. You are to look for a man with red hair," A fuzzy picture of a person with bright red hair appears on the screen, their back is turned so I couldn't see the person.

"Be wary Agent Blossom. He is a dangerous one and has been known to kill all who get in his way. Good luck. Tsunade out," The screen went blank again and ghostly green letters showed up on the black screen.

Message Terminated….

It read, flashing on the screen for a few seconds, then turning black again. I shoved the little digital device back into one her many jacket pockets and sighed. I walked over to the bed, moving effortlessly in the blackness of my living space. I sat down with a heavy sigh and reached my hand over to turn on the lamp. The soft glow would have felt romantic if I had someone with me, but sadly I didn't. I stood up again and walked over to the bathroom, turning on it's light and shutting the door behind me.

I faced the mirror, my black rimmed eyes stared back at me, their green depths reminded me of a cat's eye. I pulled the mask off my head and pulled my hair out of the tight bun. The bubblegum pink locks grazed my shoulders and was a stark contrast to the black suit I was wearing. I started the shower and stripped down, jumping in just as the shower turned hot.

I sighed in content as the steamy water washed over my sore shoulders and tense neck, unwinding me and putting me at peace. Grabbing my vanilla scented hair and body wash, scrubbing myself until all the filth and grime of the day washed off of me and slid down the drain. Never to return again. Shutting off the water, I stepped out of the steamy shower, and wrapped a towel around myself and another in my hair.

Hot steam poured out of the bathroom in soft whispery tendrils as I opened the door and walked out. Heading over to my dresser I dropped my towel and pulled out an over sized grey tee shirt and black short shorts. I scrubbed the towel through my hair until it was dry and tossed it on the floor next to the other one. Crawling into bed, I switched off the light and snuggling deep into the blankets, falling asleep almost instantly. Forgetting all of the events of today's work. None of them plaguing my mind as I drifted off into my wonderful dream land.

~Across town~

A man, with bright red hair and unemotional jade eyes, stared up at the glowing moon. He looked out his window, watching as the passing breeze picked up, and made a few sakura flowers fall off the tree and float over to him. He opened his palm and closed his hand around one of the fragile blossoms. Smirking, he brought it to his face and looked down at its slightly crumpled form.

"It won't be long now, my little Sakura," He told the small flower, "I count the seconds that pass until I can see you again."

He tightened his fist and smiled maliciously as the crushed and torn flower fell from his hand, plummeting to the ground slowly. A sad last dance with the breeze as it twirled and twisted gracefully to the ground. The guy turned away, bored with the flower and its sad ending.

He looked back up at the moon, his malicious smile still in place. "Soon, Sakura. I'll be there for you and I'll be the one to kill you."

Read and Review Please! Or I'll send Gaara and Sakura over to your house and make them sing Michael Jackson songs until your ears bleed! *Evil villain laugh*


	2. Meet Your New Partner

GaaSaku: Double Agents

Chapter 2:

Meet Your New Partner…

I awoke the next morning to something loud, obnoxious, and completely horrible. My alarm clock. I snaked my arm out from under the covers, grabbed the ringing beast, and tossed it across the room. It hit the opposite wall with a crash and a delightful crunch as it broke and shattered into tiny pieces at the bottom of the wall. I smiled sleepily and pulled the blankets over my head, successful in evading the sunlight streaming through my open window.

I sighed in happiness and snuggled deeper into my warm sheets, relishing in the fact that it was Saturday and I didn't have any new missions to handle. Today was going to be a relaxing day..… Wait…. I did. I quickly flung the covers off of my person and jumped out of bed, accidentally banging my hip on my night stand. I cursed and grasp my hip in pain, trying to soothe the dull throb that radiated from my hurt hip bone.

'Ow! That's going to leave a nasty bruise,' I thought to myself as I moved the waist band of my shorts away from my skin, so I could examine the damage that I, once again, done to myself.

"Damn," I cursed out loud as I watched the nasty purplish blue bruise bloom (try saying that 5 times fast) on my cream colored skin.

I sighed and stepped away from my, mortal enemy, night stand and walked, well limped, over to my dresser. I discarded my sleeping clothes and pulled out a pair of dark denim pants with rips artfully done up in the pockets and legs, a white tank top with cherry blossoms artfully designed into the fabric, and a matching underwear and bra set. I threw them on quickly and hurried over to my closet, flinging open the sliding door. Franticly, I ripped apart my, over stuffed, closet and found a pair of white high heel wedges that went along with my shirt.

I hurried into the bathroom after I threw my shoes on and quickly ran a brush through my tangled pink hair. I put on some mascara, a sunset colored eye shadow, and some black eyeliner on top of my emerald eyes. I sighed at my quick make-up job and rushed out the bathroom, I grabbed my purse and keys, and left my apartment. Making sure I locked the door behind me.

~One cab ride later~

'Stupid fucking cab driver,' I growled in my head as I slammed the cab door as hard as I possibly could, 'doesn't he know anything about courtesy or manners?"

'You should go back there, let me out, and I'll show him how to treat a lady right!' Sakura's inner commented, fire in her eyes and fist raised as if to hit something.

I scoffed to my self and rolled my eyes to the sky, already pissed off at eight in the morning. I walked up the steps of the shiny and new looking building and walked inside. I waved hello to the receptionist and continued on my walk to the elevator. I pressed the up button and waited for it to come down. The doors dinged open after a minute and I stepped inside, I pressed the close button, and then pressed the top floor button. I wait and tapped my foot as I listened to the crappy elevator music.

The elevator finally reached to top floor and I pressed the emergence stop button. The confined space went black, a soft glow appeared and I looked at the button panel. I pulled it open and pressed the glowing button under the panel. The elevator wall behind me opened up, I shut the panel with a hard click, and turned to walk into the open room. A man with dark crimson hair and warm amber eyes stood by the doorway, smirking at me.

"Good morning Sakura. Have another rushed day?" He asked as he quirked an eyebrow in my direction.

"Can it Sasori. Unless you want my foot up your ass," I snarled walked past him and towards my boss' door.

Sasori followed after me, still smirking, "Feisty this morning aren't we?"

I lifted my hand over my head and flipped the grinning red head the bird, he chuckled and kept following me, "Fuck off freak. I don't want to deal with you first thing when I walk in the office."

Sasori faked a hurt expression, "Awe! But I love seeing your smiling face first thing in the morning, my little blossom."

I growled in irritation as I reached for the handle of my boss' door, "If you call me blossom one more time I'm gonna throw your stupid ass through one of the windows. And laugh as I watch you plummet to your death and don't think I won't."

With that said I open the door and walked in, leaving behind a stunned red head. I smirked and shut the door, well more like slammed it, in his face.

~3rd person POV~

Tsunade looked up quickly from her paperwork and notice that her favorite employee was fuming. Her jaw was clenched and her hands were balled into fists, the pinkette looked like she was about to send someone flying through another wall.

"What happened now?" The busty blonde asked as she watched Sakura walk over to the chair in front of her desk and sit down with a heavy sigh.

Sakura sigh in anger and closed her eyes, trying to calm down, "Sasori happened. Why does he have to work here again?"

Tsunade gave her a sympathetic smile and sighed, "He's here because we need him and also because the Akatsuki corporation sent him and a few of his friends to help out."

The pinkette sighed again and started to rub her temples, "Yeah. If helping out means that all of them hit on us and break many sexual harassment laws, then they're doing an awesome job." She stated sarcastically, a sneer on her pretty face.

The blonde shook her head and closed her golden eyes, "Lets get back on topic alright?" Tsunade straightened, turning all business like, "Haruno Sakura. As you know you have a new mission and I have decided to give you a partner on this case."

Sakura gave her a look of pure shock and confusion. Tsunade just continues on, ignoring the look, "She will be joining you in infiltrating the college and both of you will be going under cover as students there."

Sakura continued to just stare at Tsunade as she pressed a button on her intercom and spoke into it, "Shizune. Please send in Miss. Hyuuga."

The busty blonde lifted her finger off the button and another voice filtered through, "Right away Tsunade-sama."

'Hyuuga? Now where have I heard that name before?' Sakura wondered to herself as listened to the door click open and then close.

"Ah! Miss. Hyuuga. It is quite a pleasure to see you again. I hope your trip here was pleasant," Tsunade stood up and extended her arms out to the new comer in the room.

"It's good to see you too, Tsunade-sama. And yes, my trip was wonderful. America turned out to be more, um, plastic than I would have expected," A quiet voice said and Sakura turned to see a girl with long midnight purple hair, pale violet eyes, and many curves all in the right places.

'Damn! What I wouldn't give to have her figure,' Inner Sakura pouted and curled up in a corner of the pinkette's mind.

'Yeah… wait… did I just agree with you?' Sakura asked her inner self.

'Oh my god! You did! The world is gonna end!' Her inner self ran around in circles making Sakura sigh in irritation at how crazy her mental self was.

"Sakura," The pinkette snapped out of her daze and looked up at her busty boss, "this is your new partner, Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata bowed and smiled softly at Sakura, who in turn smiled back sweetly and nodded her head.

"Haruno-san. I hope we will be able to get along during this mission. I'm very much looking forward to our time together," The dark haired girl said with a soft smile as she rose from her bow.

"Haruno-san?" Sakura questioned and then burst into laughter, clutching her sides, "P-please! Call me Sakura. Haruno-san makes me feel old and it sounds like someone's talking to my mother."

Hinata's smile widened and she nodded, "Sakura," The pinkette looked up at the dark haired girl and smile fondly.

Tsunade smiled at both the girls and placed her hands on her hips, "Okay girls. Now that the introductions are finished, lets get down to business."

Both girls nodded and Hinata sat down in the chair next to Sakura's and Tsunade returned to her own seat. Her hand placed folded together and she rest her head on top of them, smiling at the two young women in front of her.

"Now, lets go over the mission again shall we?" The bust blonde asked and reached into her one of her draws, pulling out a bottle of sake, biting the cork off and taking a long swig of it.

Gaara: *Sits on my couch and watches me with intent eyes as I go about my house on a cleaning rampage and rocking out to whatever song comes on my mp3*

Sasori: *walks in and sees me* What the heck is she doing?

Gaara: Cleaning and Rocking out. As she calls it.

Sasori: Hmmm….. *watches as I squeal and turn up my music and start to sing along while swinging my hips*

Me: You know there's a dirty word. Never gonna say it first. No, it's just a thought that never crosses my mind. *I run my hands through my hair and swing my hips sexily as I vacuumed* Maybe in the parking lot, better bring your friend along. Better rock together, than just one at a time.

Gaara: There is something really wrong with her….

Sasori: Shhhh! *sits down next to Gaara, a bowl of popcorn in his hands* Just enjoy the show.

Me: *Turns off vacuum, spins around and touches ankles, slowly moving up all the while shaking my ass. Sasori smiles and shoves a hand full of popcorn in his mouth* S is for the simplety, E is for the ecstasy, X is just to mark the spot. 'Cause that's the one you really want~! Yes! Sex is always the answer, it's never a question. 'Cause the answer's yes! Oh, the answer's yes! Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question. Then it's always yes, yeah~!

Sasori: How long has she had her music in for? *shoves another hand full of popcorn in his mouth*

Gaara: For a few hours. She's been on a cleaning rampage. *reaches over and grabs a hand full of popcorn as he watches me run my hands over my stomach and up my sides and into my hair*

Me: I'm lovin' what you wanna wear. Wonder what's up under there. Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue. *licks lips sensually and bites lower lip. All the while me eyes are closed as I concentrate on the music*

*The guys stop chewing the popcorn and stare at me with 'What the fuck' expressions*

Gaara: Is she sing about-?

Sasori: I think she is.

Me: I'll love to try to set you free. I love you all over me. Love to hear the sound you make the second you're done. *runs hands down body again and drags them slowly up thighs* S is for the simplety, E is for the ecstasy, X is just to mark the spot. 'Cause that's the one you really want~! Yes! Sex is always the answer, it's never a question. 'Cause the answers the yes, oh the answers yes! Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question. Then it's always yes, yeah~! *swings head back and forth sexily and turns around shaking hips more erotically*

Sasori: I would start breaking out my dollar bills, but I know she'll kick my ass and never let me be in one of her fanfics ever again if I did.

Gaara: *looks over at Sasori with unbelieving eyes* You actually like being in her fanfictions?

Sasori: *nods and continues to watch with amusement glinting in his eyes* Yeah. She always makes me out to be this bad ass hottie that gets all the chicks and I don't die in any of them. Oh! And I'm not a weirdo puppet that likes to cut people up and make them into other puppets.

*The song ends and I wipe the sweat off my forehead and pull up my tee-shirt, tying it in a knot on my back, revealing my belly button and it's piercing (and yes I really do have my navel piercing. It hurt like hell and that is one thing that I will never go through again). I stretch my arms over my head and grab the dust cloth and spray, leaving the room and taking the vacuum with me*

Gaara: But I thought that is what you like to do.

Sasori: *shrugs* It got boring. Now I just play along with her *nods in my direction as I move around and shake sexily* She likes to give me all this sex scenes and it helps with the boredom.

Gaara: *shocked* Damn. That's a pretty good perk.

Sasori: Damn right it is. Now if you'll excuse me. I have a cute red head that just left with some unfinished business to attend to. *gets up and follows after me with a glint in his eye and a devious smirk on his face. A very prominent bulge in his pants*

Sakura: *from another room* WHAT THE HELL! *comes running out with a mega red blush on her face and stuttering like crazy*

Gaara: *sighs* The were doing things in hallway weren't they *Sakura nods and he sighs again* Horny bastard.


	3. Day One Undercover

_**Me: Hello Everyone! And welcome back to Double Agents. If you didn't already know, I'm CheshireSweetheart and this *grabs someone and pulls them next to me***_

_**Is my trusty sidekick, Gaara!**_

_**Gaara: I'm not your sidekick.**_

_**Me: *glares daggers at him* Oh yes you are. Now give the disclaimer or you'll get no more Funfetti Cookies.**_

_**Gaara: *sigh* CheshireSweetheart does not own Naruto, James Bond, or any movie/book references that may come up.**_

_**Me: Good boy! *pats him on the head* Now here's your cookie. *hands him a home made cookie* **_

_**Gaara: *eyes brighten slightly and he takes the cookie and starts nibbling on it like a hamster* **_

_**Me: Awwwwwwe! You are just to cute! *hugs him and smiles brightly***_

**Disclaimer: What Gaara said!**

Double Agents: GaaSaku

Chapter 3

Day One… Undercover

I plugged in my headphones and spread out my mission file on the top of my bed. I smiled slightly when one of my favorite songs came on. Bobbing my head along to the slow, sad, rock song as my eyes scanned over the documents in front of me.

_D' you breathe the name of your savior _

_In your hour of need_

_And taste the blame if the flavor,_

_Should remind you of greed_

_Of implication, insinuation and ill will,_

'_Til you connot lie still_

I picked up the picture of my target, frowning as I looked for any signs of identity, besides his flame colored hair. My eyes fell upon the window in the background and a smirked crawled onto my lips.

_In all this turmoil, before red cape and foil_

_Come closing in for a kill_

_Come feed the rain_

'_Cause I'm thirsty for your love_

_Dancing underneath the skies of lust_

_Yeah, feed the rain_

'_Cause without your love my life_

_Ain't nothing but this carnival of rust_

A blurry reflection showed me all the identification I needed. A red tattoo peeked out from underneath the figures messy hair. I looked closer and noticed that it was the kanji symbol 'Ai' or love. My smile widened and I chuckled.

"I got you now sucker," I said to myself quietly as I set down the picture and picked up a paper describing my whole mission and what Hinata and I were to do.

_It's all a game_

_Avoiding failure_

_When true colors will bleed_

_All in the name of misbehavior_

_And the things we don't need_

_I lust for after no disaster can touch,_

_Touch us anymore_

_And more than ever_

_I hope to never fall_

_Where enough is not the same it was before_

I read it over quickly, storing all the information in my head for later usage. Hinata and I were to go undercover, track down our target, take him down, and bring him back to headquarters for questioning. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. How many times have I gone over these papers again? Five times? Six? I lost track after all the words started to blur together.

_Come feed the rain_

'_Cause I'm thirst for your love_

_Dancing underneath the skies of lust_

_Yeah, feed the rain_

'_Cause without your love my life_

_Ain't nothing but this carnival of rust_

_Yeah feed the rain_

'_Cause I'm thirsty for your love_

_Dancing underneath the skies of lust_

_Yeah feed the rain_

'_Cause without your love my life_

_Ain't nothing but this carnival of rust_

I slid off my bed, stood up and stretched. Linking my hands above my head and standing on my tiptoes, hearing and feeling the soft pop of my spine realigning. I unplugged my headphones and put my iPod in it's dock. Listening to the song drift through the speakers as I walked into my bathroom, turned on the shower and started to strip of my clothing.

_Don't walk away, Don't walk away _

_When the world is burning_

_Don't walk away, Don't walk away_

_When the heart is yearning_

_Don't walk away, Don't walk away_

_When the world is burning_

_Don't walk away, Don't walk away_

_When the heart is yearning_

As the last soft notes drifted into udder stillness I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair, scrubbing and messaging my fingers along my scalp and neck. Watching with mild interest as the bubbles and dingy looking suds slid down the drain along with the water.

I sighed in content as I turned off the warm water and stepped out the shower, wrapping myself in a big fluffy towel and talking a smaller one and wrapping that around my dripping locks.

I look at myself in the mirror and sigh heavily, "Tomorrow is the start of our mission. Well, lets hope it turns out well."

'_I hope we meet some hot guys there,' _My inner commented as she drools happily.

I groan and roll my eyes, viciously scrubbing the towel through my hair, 'We have a mission remember?'

'_So?' _My inner calmly retorts back, '_You can still find a guy while on your mission. It doesn't say anything in the report that you can't date while you're undercover.'_

My Inner sounded so smug at her, so called, smart plan, I just rolled my eyes again and tossed my towels in the laundry basket. 'Yeah right. Like I'll have time to sit down with someone, let alone a guy, and have a normal date with him. Lets say I do find a guy there and we start to date, and then the mission is over, what then? I'm going undercover, meaning I stay away from dating guys.'

My inner pouts at my reasoning, '_Well you could still have some fun. One Night Stands! WooHoo!'_

I groaned at my inner's lust for nothing but boys and having sex with said boys. I thoroughly ignored my inner's ranting as I busied myself in getting dressed and readying myself for our first day undercover.

~Across Town~

A man smirked as he looked down at a old photo, a cup of steaming coffee sat next to him, untouched. The photo was wrinkled and folded in certain spots, the man's eyes looked distant as he stared at the wrinkled picture.

The picture was of two children, one with bright red hair and a sad expression, and another with bright pink hair and a joyful smile on her face. The pink haired one was making funny faces at the camera and laughing, while the red head just watched her with sad eyes and a small smile.

"I can't wait, Sakura. You and I will be together soon," Said man rubbed his thumb over the face of the pink haired girl in the picture. He folded up the picture, stuffed it in his wallet and downed his, now, cold coffee. He left the little student run café and quietly walked down the darkened street, back to his empty dorm room.

~The next morning~

"Sakura-san! Over here!" I looked over my pile of stuff to see Hinata waving at me from the front of the college entrance.

I waved back to her the best I could, since my arms were full of my bags, and tried to shut the truck of my car.

"Come on. Shut you piece of crap car," I curse under my breath as I tried again, but couldn't quite get it to shut. I growled in irritation as I tried again and again to shut the truck of my car.

"Excuse me, but do you by chance need any help?" A voice from behind me asked. I jumped in surprise and dropped most of the stuff in my arms.

"Shit. This is just perfect," I mumbled to myself as I bent down to pick up my dropped items.

"Here," The voice said again as a slightly tanned hand handed me one of my bags.

"Thanks," I smiled at the person as I looked up and met sparkling sky colored eyes. The person was a guy that was slightly taller than me, he had messy blond hair that fell just short of his eyes, a goofy looking grin on his face, and whisker like marks on his tanned cheeks.

'_Oh My Fucking God! He Has Whiskers! Run For Your Life!' _I thoroughly ignored my inner's screeching as she ran around in circles in my head. I took the bag from the boy and stood up, shutting my car truck forcefully as I did. It clicked shut and I smirked.

I re-adjusted my bags and looked at the boy with thankful eyes, "Thank you so much for your help. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem. Oh! My name's Naruto by the way. Naruto Uzimaki, Believe it!" The boy, Naruto, smiled even wider as I stared at him weirdly.

"Oh….. Okay then, I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you Naruto-san," I smiled again and began to walk up to Hinata, who waiting patiently for me up by the glass doors of the front building.

The Naruto guy followed after me smiling. _'Is there something wrong with this guy? He wouldn't stop smiling! It's creeping me out!' _My inner yelled as she wrinkled her nose and sneered at Naruto.

"Just Naruto is fine," He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

I nodded and looked back up at Hinata for help, her eyes widened, and she came down the steps and stopped in front of me.

"Sakura. Here, let me help you with those. They must be heavy," She said in her quiet voice as she took a few bags from me.

"Thanks Hinata. I really appreciate it," I smiled at her and she smile back at me

"Here. I'll help too," Naruto said as he took a heavy bag from Hinata, she looked up at Naruto, as if just now noticing him.

"Oh!" She gasped and blushed dark red, "I-it's f-fine. I-I don't ne-need help."

Naruto just smiled and waved off her attempt to stop him, "It's fine. I'm Naruto by the way."

Hinata blushed even redder, if that was possible, and bowed her head, "He-hello N-Naruto-san. I'm H-Hinata."

I struggled a little as I walked up the steps and to the front doors, leaving behind the blushing Hinata and the annoying Naruto. I reached my hand out to open the door and almost dropped some of my stuff, again!, when the door opened suddenly.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing, Baka!" I yelled angerly at the person in front of me.


	4. Chicken Man

_**Me: Hello again everyone! Did the last chapter leave you wondering 'What The Hell Is Going To Happen?' or 'Who The Hell Did Sakura Just Yell At!' Well don't worry. All of that well be answered in this chapter!**_

_**Gaara: *walking by and over hears me* Yeah. That's if you actually write a lot this time.**_

_**Me: *eye twitches in irritation and turns to look at Gaara* What did you just say you insomniac raccoon?**_

_**Gaara: *glares at me* You heard me you sex obsessed neko**_

_**Me: *glares harder and starts yelling* Take That Back! You Can't Even Get Any!**_

_**Gaara: *Growls as he walks up to me* Make me. Besides, you're the one that's still a virgin here. **_

_**Me: *starts to hiss in anger and fury* Stupid Ass Emotionless Bastard!**_

_**Gaara: Overly Excitable Bitch!**_

_**Me: *tackles him to the ground and growls at him* I hate you.**_

_**Gaara: *smirks and rolls over pinning me to the ground* The felling is mutual. **_

_**Me: Screw you Gaara!**_

_**Gaara: *smirk widens* Only if you say please.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, James Bond, or any book/music/movies in this story.**

**P.S. I'm changing Inner Sakura's name to Sakumo. I found out that is what her real name is, so it wouldn't be fair to her if I continue to use Inner Sakura as her name. **

Double Agents: GaaSaku

Chapter 4

Chicken Man

_Recap:_

_"Hey! Watch what you're doing, Baka!" I yelled angrily at the person in front of me_.

"You're the one standing in front of the door like an idiot. Why don't _you_ watch it?" A deep voice said and I looked up to meet emotionless onyx eyes.

I glared at the man in front of me. "Well if you haven't noticed, but I have my arms full of stuff and it's kind hard to open the fucking door with all this," I said venomously as I sneered at the arrogant bastard in front of me.

He scoffed and move around me. "And where the fuck do you think you're going you self centered piece of shit?" I yelled at the back of his head as I dropped my stuff on the ground and placed my hands on my hips.

He stopped mid step and turned around to glare at me, "I'm leaving. Talking to an idiot like you has dropped my IQ by a few points at least."

Oh that did it, no one calls me an idiot and gets away unharmed. I stalked towards him, fire in my eyes and my hands clenched into tight fists. The boy fixed a steely glare on me, which I ignored in my angered state. Inner Sakura was screaming and clawing for me to let her out and I gladly did so.

"_**Who**_** the fuck do **_**you**_**think you're fucking calling an idiot, you **_**chicken ass**_," My inner said through my voice as she poked him in the chest. And it was true, the man's hair did look like a chicken's ass.

I sat inside my mind watching with satisfaction as surprise over took the guy's face, but it quickly disappeared and he glared at me. My inner smirked and poked his chest again. He grabbed my hand and growled.

"Who do you think your messing with, little girl?" Anger contorted his voice and my inner glared ice at him.

'Hell has no furry like a pissed off Inner Sakura,' I commented as I watched my inner get madder and madder with every passing second.

"**Do **_**you **_**know who **_**you're **_**messing with? Now take your damn hands off of me before I rip it off and force feed it to you, you insolent boy. And don't think I won't**," My inner grabbed the front boy's shirt and pulled him so they were face to face and growled low in my throat.

The boy glared daggers at me and I cringed inside slightly, he ripped out of Inner Sakura's hold and scoffed at her as he straightened his shirt. "Insolent? Why you stupid little bitch! I'll have you kn-"

The poor *cough* idiotic *cough* boy wasn't able to finish his threat before a fist went straight into his face and he went flying backwards off the steps. His limp body crashed into a blushing Naruto. Sending the boy to the ground with a muffled 'Oomph!'

"What The Hell, Teme!" The blonde boy commented loudly as he struggled underneath the unconscious boy.

"Sakura. What did you just do?" Hinata rushed over to me, surprise, worry, and anger flooded her beautiful features.

Inner Sakura retreated back into my mind and I came back to reality. I looked at her and shrugged, "He called me a bitch. He had it coming to him."

I spoke calmly, even though I wanted to jump around and scream at the guy, 'Take that mother fuck! You just got your ass owned by a girl with pink hair!'

"Sakura," Hinata half scolded, half sighed as she walked past me and up the stairs, "come on. Let's go before you hurt anymore people."

"Hey! I'm not _that _violent! Hinata? Hey! Wait for me! I don't know where the room is!" I yelled as I quickly scooped up my luggage and high tailed it after the dark haired girl's retreating back, as she disappeared into the building.

**Across the street**

"Well that's convenient," A man commented to himself as his eyes followed after the pinkette across from him.

He smirked and ran a hand through his messy red hair, effectively making it even more messy and disheveled.

"Ah, Sakura, how I missed you so…. But did you miss me, I wonder?" He chuckled slightly as he put on a pair of dark sunglasses and slowly walked away.

No one noticed this figure as he made his way towards the boy's dormitory, sunglasses glinting in the sun and red hair blowing in the soft breeze. **(A.N: I seriously couldn't help myself on the description!) **_'Now Sakura. What shall I do to make you mine once again?"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_*The Next Morning*_

BEEP! BEEP! BE- CRASH! The poor alarm clock went hurtling into the wall and broke into pieces, with wires and sprockets sticking out everywhere.

"Stupid alarm clock… give me five more minutes," I grumbled sleepily, pulling the blanks over my head and snuggling deeper into the warmth of my bed.

I slowly started to drift back into the wonderful world of sleep, but reality decided to have a different plan for me. I heard the door open and then a loud gasp.

"Sakura! What did you do to the alarm clock?" Hinata sounded pissed, so I peeked my head out and sure enough. Hinata was standing in the doorway of our dorm room, looking completely and utterly furious. A box of doughnuts in one hand and a two cups of Starbucks coffee in the other.

I flung the covers off of my person, sprung out of bed, and flung myself at the unsuspecting Hinata. She screamed as I snatched the box and coffee from her and in the blink of an eye, I was back on my bed. Happily munching on a chocolate doughnut with rainbow sprinkles and drinking the peppermint mocha.

I looked up and smiled brightly at Hinata, she stood there staring at me like I was completely insane. Which I might possibly be, I mean I do take to someone in my head.

**Hey! I resent that! **Sakumo yelled at me as she pouted in a corner of my mind. I mentally rolled my eyes at her and finished off the last of my doughnut.

"Hinata," I said, not looking up as I grabbed another doughnut, "If you keep looking at me like that, I'm going to have to slap you."

The dark haired girl instantly looked away and stared at the carpeted floor. "Come on Sakura or we'll be late for our first day."

"Fuck! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" I yelled at Hinata as I bolted off the bed and into our shared bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later I reemerged showered with my hair blow dried and make-up done. I hurried to our shared closet and pulled out a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a black and gray stripped shirt with a black lace backing.

Hinata stood next to the front door, waiting for me as I quickly threw on my clothes and shoes, grabbing my laptop and backpack before shooting out of the door. Hinata hot on my heels an evil smile on her lips, little did I know that it was thirty minutes before classes started and that I was running late for no reason what-so-ever.

What I also didn't know was that today was going to be the day I wish I had never decided on taking this mission.

**WooHoo! I finally got to** **update! I feel so proud of myself!**

**So yeah. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read & Review!**

**Or else… haha**

**Okay. I know how everyone wants to know about Sakura and Gaara's relationship, but I'm going to keep that a secret until the later chapters. Plus I still need to figure out when I'm going to put the lemon scene in. So, yeah. Deal with it people!**


	5. Casual Sex Anyone?

_Chapter 5_

_Casual Sex Anyone?_

_**Me: Hi everyone! Yes, as you can see, I'm not dead! *does happy dance***_

_**Gaara: *watching me from across the room* Will you please stop torturing these poor readers and just on with this fucked up story?**_

_**Me: *smiles sweetly to the people and throws something at Gaara* Please shut up.**_

_**Gaara: *Gets stabbed to the wall with a butcher knife* What The Fuck! What Was That?**_

_**Me: *still smiling sweetly*Abby let me borrow Mad Alice's butcher knife for a couple hours and you were pissing me off. So *shrugs* I decided to use it while I had it.**_

_**Gaara: *tries to remove the knife from his shirt and the wall* Was that seriously necessary?**_

_**Me: *smiles brightly* Yes! Now give the disclaimer like the good boy I know you are.**_

_**Gaara: Fuck You! I'm not Tobi... *Tries to pull the knife out again when a kuni pins his wrist to the wall* What The Hell!**_

_**Me: *Twirls a few kuni on my fingers* Oh. I forgot to mention that my friend made me some kuni as well. *smile innocently* Now give the disclaimer, or the next one is pinning your dick to the wall.**_

_**Gaara: *gulps* CheshireSweetheart doesn't own Naruto, James Bond, or any songs/books.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: SERIOUSLY? DO I HAVE TO REPEAT IT?**_

I narrowed my eyes at Hinata and see just smiled sweetly at me. "Oh come on Sakura, it was just a joke. You kind of deserved it after you totaled _my_ alarm clock."

I sent her one last glare and then looked away with a huff of annoyance, "Well you still shouldn't have done that. I seriously showed up to my Japanese class half an hour early! I felt like a complete and utter teacher's pet!" I put my hands to my face and groaned loudly.

Hinata patted my back awkwardly and tried her hardest to not laugh at my discomfort, "There, there, Sakura. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you."

I slowly looked up at her and smiled brightly. We were sitting under the big oak tree near the open air stadium, where Hinata was helping out the Drama Club in setting up a small skit that they were doing. The dark haired beauty rolled her lavender colored eyes and then gave me a small grin.

"Hey Hinata! Can you come over here for a second?" We both looked up at the same time to see a man with purple paint on his face and a black hoodie with cat ears smiling and waving the young Hyuuga over.

"Coming Kankuro!" She sighed and stood up, brushing some grass off her knees, "Well, back to work". She laughed slightly and I joined her for a minute or two before she was called over again.

I watched her walk away and then leaned back against the tree; I rummaged around in my bag for my iPod as I listened to the sounds of the Drama Club run around yelling orders at one another and the chirps of the few birds sitting in the tree branches above me.

I pulled out my red music player, plugged in my head phones, and popped the buds into my ears. Putting the songs on shuffle and turning the volume up just enough to drown out the Drama Club and their practicing. I sighed in content as I bobbed my head along to a Skrillex song; I pulled my laptop out of my bag, opened it and waited for it to start up.

I quickly typed in my password and listened as the song switched over to Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. I opened up a new document and began to work on my English essay. Typing away at a rapid fire pace, I finished about half of the assignment before I noticed a presence approaching me and looked up quickly. Hinata smiled at me and I removed one of my ear buds.

"Hey. What's up?" I smiled at her and she sighed in exhaustion.

"I'm finally done with Drama Club duties. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the café?" She held her hand down to me, an offer to help me up from the ground.

I shook my head and she pulled her hand back with a confused look, "I'm gonna finish up my assignment and then I'll head over. Just remember to save a seat for me, okay?"

She nodded and with another smile and a quick wave she walked down the grassy hill, disappearing into the crowd of students. I turned my attention back to my English homework and plugged my ear buds back in. Losing myself into the music as I typed out the report on Romanticism and how it affected the world today. Yeah, real fun, especially since I already knew everything there was to know about, well, EVERYTHING! I was seriously too smart for my own good.

I gave a sigh of relief as I saved my document, emailed it to my teacher, and closed my laptop. I quickly shoved it in my bag, slide my iPod into my pocket, and stood up. I slung my bag over my shoulder, slightly staggering under its weight, and began to walk in the direction of the café. I stopped about half way when someone called out my name. I turned around to see Naruto jogging towards me, his trade mark grin on his face and his hand waving franticly in the air.

"Hey Sakura-chan! What's up?" He said warmly to me as he approached.

"Hi Naruto," I pulled out an ear bud and smiled at him, "Nothing. I was just about to go to the café. What about yourself?"

I racked my brain for information on Naruto that I had researched. 6'1", 159 lbs; Blonde hair and blue eyes. Is on the school soccer team, was one of the most popular guys on campus, and possibly had ADHD. He could never stay focused for more than five minutes at a time.

"Really? Cool, I was going to meet up with a bud of mine," He looked over my head and smiled brightly. See what I meant about possibly being ADHD? "Sabuku! Where the fuck have you been man?"

I gave the boisterous blonde a confused look as he pointed over my head at something behind me. I turned around and froze in place.

I watched, as if everything just up and went into slow motion mode. The red headed man turned around and looked at the blond that had called out to him. My breath hitched in my throat as I easily recognized the dark red tattoo on his forehead. It was partially covered by his shaggy hair, but I still recognized it. All I knew at that moment was that I was scared, no; I was terrified of this man. From what I read in my reports that was the last thing you supposedly saw before you died a slow, painful, death.

I gasped inaudibly as he pulled down his sunglasses to glare at Naruto. His eyes were the most gorgeous shade of aqua I have ever seen, but they also sent a tremor of fear through me. These beautiful eyes held no emotion what-so-ever; it was like they reflected everything in this man's line of sight.

And, right now, that was me. I repressed a shudder of pure terror as his lips curled into a malicious smirk. This man was Sabuku no Gaara and from that very moment I knew that he would make my life a living hell. That simple smirk of his told me so.

**Gaara's Point of View**

I never knew that my little Sakura would grow up to be such a gorgeous looking woman. The way her shirt clung to her like a second skin, how her jean contoured to help shape her long legs. I smirked as an image of those long legs wrapping around my waist flashed through my mind. I pushed my sunglasses back into place as I walked towards Naruto and the goddess with bubblegum colored hair. Instantly the song She's A Beauty by The Tubes popped into my mind and my smirk widened.

**Step right up and don't be shy,**

"Gaara! Buddy! How have you been? I'd like to introduce you to a new friend of mine," The boisterous blonde clapped me on my shoulder and steered me over towards Sakura. "Sakura meet Gaara, Gaara meet Sakura. She just enrolled with her friend Hinata."

**Because you will not believe your eyes.**

**She's right here behind the glass**

**And you're gonna like her,**

'**Cause she's got class.**

She smiled sweetly at me and lifted her hand in my direction, "It's very nice to meet you Gaara."

**You can look inside another world.**

**You get to talk to a pretty girl.**

"Hello Sakura, it's nice to meet you and might I add that your name is very fitting of you," grabbed her hand and placed a soft kiss on the back.

**She's everything you dream about…**

**But don't fall in love… **

**She's a beauty,**

Her face blushed slightly and my heart skipped a beat. She was just so beautiful I couldn't help the small smile that came to my lips.

**One in a million girls,**

**She's a beauty.**

'Truly she is a beauty out of a million,' I thought as I released her hand and looked directly at her. Her emerald eyes seemed to sparkle in the afternoon sun light and her smile seemed to make them glow even more.

**Normal P.O.V.**

'Okay Sakura. Get ahold of yourself. You're an agent not some scared little girl!' I pulled my hand back slowly and tried to keep my forced smile in place.

_'Are you serious? Hello! There's a hot piece of man meat standing right in front of you and all your thinking is that you're an agent?' _Sakumo yelled at me and I shoved her back down into the deepest part of my mind.

I turned back to Naruto and switched my forced smile to a sad one, "Naruto. I'm sorry to have to bail on you so quickly, but I have go meet up with Hinata at the café."

I was hoping that the blonde's happy grin would falter and that I would get out of there as quickly as possible. What I didn't expect was for Naruto's grin to grow in size, which I didn't think was even possible.

"Then we'll go with you Sakura-chan! I've been wanting to see Hinata again," He blushed a soft pink and rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to you and Gaara to be bothered," I was so hoping that Gaara would say no and drag Naruto away so I could find Hinata and tell her my findings.

"It's fine with me. I was getting kind of hungry anyways," I snapped my head over to the soft spoken redhead and tried my hardest not to groan in defeat.

'DAMNIT! Why can't I catch a break?'

_'Cause fate wants you and this hottie to have lunch together, fall in love, and then bang until the earth stops spinning!' _Sakumo drooled, happily thinking of sex.

I mentally rolled my eyes at my inner's behavior and locked her up in a cell at the very back of my mind. I turned my attention back to Gaara and forced another smile onto my face. Man, if I keep it up with all these fake smiles my face is going to freeze into one big fake smile. Then I'll look like that jackass Sai who works for the Intelligence Division.

"Okay then. Let's get going before Hinata ditches me," I turned away from both the boys and began my trek to the café. The beginning track to Moar Ghosts 'n' Stuff playing sadly in my ear.

My life was over and poor Hinata was going to get dragged into it. I almost felt bad for her, but she was on this case with me and would have to suffer the same amount as me.


	6. Mystery Note

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Mystery Note**_

_**Gaara: *leaning against the wall looking like a badass* Are you going to make this chapter all romantic and shit?**_

_**Me: *sneezes and coughs into a tissue* Fuck off Sabuku. Can't you see I'm sick? And yes, I am.**_

_**Gaara: *sarcastic* Is the all mighty creator finally down for the count?**_

_**Me: Come say that to my face so you feel how I'm feeling in a week.**_

_**Gaara: Nah. I'm cool just chillin' here. **_

_**Me: *curls back under the blankets with the laptop in my lap* Yeah that's what I thought. Now give the disclaimer.**_

_**Gaara: *mock bows* Your wish is my command, Milady. CheshireSweetheart only owns the ideas in her heavily medicated head.**_

_**Me: *lifts hand above the blankets and flips Gaara off* Sit on it and spin, Ass-wipe.**_

Hinata looked at me with wide eyes and then back at the red head standing behind me, "Uh, Sakura? Can I… Can I talk to you real quick?"

I smiled nervously and nodded my head, "Sure Hinata." I turned my head, to look over my shoulder at Naruto and Gaara.

"Can you boys please excuse us? Hinata and I need some girl time," I smiled sweetly at both of them.

"Sure Sakura-chan! Gaara and I will find a booth for all of us," He grinned brightly at both of us and dragged Gaara away so they could find a booth for all of us.

I turned back to Hinata and watched her try and relieve the blush on her face, which made me smirk. "Someone has a crush on a certain blonde," I teased as I raised an eyebrow at her and laughed.

She shook her head and glared at me, "Sakura! Let's get back to the point!" She hissed at me and grabbed my arm, dragging me down the hallway and into the girl's room.

She checked underneath all the stalls before she went back to the door and locked it. I watched her as she rested her head against the wood door before she spoke. "What is he doing here?" Her voice was low and even, dangerous tone hidden underneath the calm exterior.

"Hinata, I know it looks bad, but…"

She spun around quickly and I flinched from the cold glare she was giving me, "Looks bad? Looks bad? Sakura! That's the guy we're looking for and you bring him to lunch with you! What is wrong with you!"

I hung my head and looked at the scuffed yellow tiles of the bathroom flooring. They seemed a lot more harmless than a pissed off Hinata. "It wasn't my fault. Naruto invited himself and Gaara to come with me when I told them I had to meet up with you. I just wanted to get out of there and work out a plan with you, but those bakas had to ruin all that".

Everything was quiet for a while, so I slowly looked up and saw Hinata shaking her head with closed eyes. Either she was thinking of something or trying to figure out if my story was true or not. I was so hoping it wasn't the latter of the two. After a few more seconds she gave a heavy sigh and opened her eyes and looked straight at me.

"Well, at least you found him. That's half of our mission completed, now all we need to do is bring him back to the corporation without getting killed," Hinata said seriously and I nodded in agreement.

After fixing our hair and make-up in the mirror, I unlocked the door and we headed back to the boys. We found them at booth in the very back of the café, Hinata and I shared a look and then smiled brightly as we approached. Naruto and Gaara were seated across from each other, talking about something that, from this distance, Hinata and I couldn't hear.

'Oh goody, I get to sit next to the psycho,' I mentally groaned.

_'Hey! If you don't like it you could always let me out!' _Sakumo prompted, I thought about this for a bit before Hinata broke me out of my inner mind. Sakumo growled and went to sulk.

"Hey guys. I hope you weren't waiting long," Hinata blushed slightly as she looked at Naruto.

I smirked at her and glanced at Gaara, he was staring right at me and I fought down the blush I felt creeping to my cheeks. If you were wondering why I was blushing and not cowering in fear, well the reason is quite simple. HE WAS HOT! Not only was he staring at me, oh no, he was giving me this look that had so much emotion behind his normal blank stare and a sexy smirk. Not the normal sexy smirk, no, it was a come-jump-my-bones-now sexy smirk. If I had let Sakumo out at that moment she would have flung herself at him, effectively giving everyone in the café a nose bleed with her erotic antics.

Mentally shaking my head, I took my seat next to Gaara, and glanced over at Hinata, she was seated next to Naruto with his arm slung back behind her head. She was blushing like a mad woman and muttering something under her breath.

Smiling sweetly, I placed a hand on the table in front of me, Hinata glanced up at me. She looked down at my hand on the table and then placed her own atop of my own, a soft smile lighting up her face. I shifted my eyes over to Naruto and then back to the young Hyuuga, a jester for her to talk to him. She blushed again, but turned her attention away from me and onto the confused blonde.

"N-Naruto-kun, what classes are you taking?" I rolled my eyes at her lack of speaking skills around boys and focused my attention on a menu the waitress had dropped off at our table.

'Hmmm….. I wonder what I should get. The burger sounds good, but I don't want something with that many calories,' I thought to myself as I scanned over the menu.

"I recommend the jasmine ice tea and the teriyaki chicken," I snapped my head up the sound of Gaara's smooth voice; he was looking at one of the menus as well.

He didn't even look up at me when talked; he just continued to read over the menu. I could have sworn he had just read my mind, but I instantly realized that I must have been staring at menu for longer than I realized.

"Oh," I blushed slightly and tried to hide it with the menu, "thanks, I'll get that".

He slowly looked over at me and the corners of his lips turned up slightly, in small smile. My heart did a little back flip and I felt my cheeks heat up a little more.

'Shit! Why the heck am I blushing?' I quickly looked away, devoting all of my attention on the menu. Even though I already knew I was going to go with Gaara's suggestion.

'_Oh will you just stop your complaining and enjoy the moment? Seriously, when was the last time you and a guy even communicated?' _Sakumo sounded like she was starting to get pissed. I knew then that I should just listen to her so she won't break out and bend my body to her will.

_LINE!_

(~AN HOUR LATER~)

If I was a liar, and I'm not, I would have said that the food Gaara recommended was horrible, tasteless, and bland. Since I'm not a liar; I only stretch the truth a little; I admit that the food was incredible! Cooked to perfection and the tea was amazingly refreshing. When Hinata and I left, after bidding Naruto and Gaara goodbye, I was comfortingly full. Not yet to the point of bursting, just enough to where I wanted to snuggle up in my bed and sleep.

'_I bet you want that hansom red head to be snuggled up next to you,' _Sakumo teased as she sent mental image after mental image of Gaara and myself, tangled in the sheets, our bodies wrapped around one another's.

'Oh please. Will you just stop with all the sex talk? If you keep this up then I'll turn into you and I don't think either of us want that,' I countered back and I watched Sakumo's shadowy mouth drop in horror.

'_NO! I'm the only one that can be like that! ME! Not you! ME!' _She wailed, making my head ache and pound.

'Will you please stop that? You're giving me a headache,' I rubbed my temples, trying to soothe the pounding inside.

I closed my eyes as we walked and I felt a gentle hand place it's self on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked over to see Hinata giving me a soft smile. I looked at her blankly and then in confusion as she used her other hand to rummage around in her purse. I watched as she pulled put a yellow pill bottle and handed it to me. I looked down at it and then back up at her, silently asking her 'What is this?'

She smiled encouragingly at me, "There's some Advil and Excedrin in there. I always carry a bottle of it when I go on missions."

I smiled at her, said my thanks and stuffed the little yellow bottle into my book bag. We made our way back to our dorm room in compatible silence, but that silence was broken once we reached the girl's dormitory.

"Sakura, what is that taped to the door?" Hinata questioned pointing to our scuffed and worn wooden door.

I looked up and cocked my head to the side, confused. There, taped very neatly to the door, was an envelope and a sprig of Forget-me-nots. Hinata walked forward and removed the note before gently pulling the flowers off and handing them both to me.

"They're for you," was all she said before she unlocked the door, walking inside and shutting me out.

I looked at the envelope, noticing that my name was scrawled on the front in neat block letters. I looked over the outside for an idea of who sent it to me, finding none I preceded in opening the envelope. I pulled out the perfectly pressed and folded vanilla colored letter inside.

I looked up and down the halls, who I was looking for was a mystery to me, but I was hoping to at least catch a glimpse of whoever posted this note. I slowly opened the note and cautiously read over it.

_Dearest Sakura,_

_This lowly little flower pales in comparison to the beauty that you emanate when I am in your presence. Though our meeting was brief I cannot remove you from my mind. Just like this flower, you have rooted yourself in my mind and I hope that these flowers will remind you to always keep me in your mind and your heart._

_Because I know you will always be in mine. Believe that the meaning to these flowers is true. True love and memories. Memories that I have will always be with me and I know that soon you and I will find love in each other that is so true and pure it will up bring the world as we know it._

_ Knowing that you have received this letter of my confession, I wish for you to meet me at the Aurora fountain in the outer court yard of the school grounds. Midnight tonight. I'll be waiting for you, my lovely little flower._

I re-read the note not once, not twice, but three times before Hinata came back out and had to drag my stunned ass back into the room. She sat me down on my bed and repeatedly tried to pry the crumpled note from my clenched hands. Failing for the umpteenth time she gave up and sat next to me, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Sakura, what's wrong? You know you can tell me," She was being so sweet to me, but I couldn't speak or even move for that matter.

My mind was a whirlwind of questions, 'Who is this from?' 'Should I go?' 'Should I not go?' 'If I do go what would I wear?' 'Is this person some sort of weird stalker?' _'Is he the hottie red head from before?'_

Okay, that last question was Sakumo's little input, but my mind was such a jumbled mess at the moment that I barely even registered what she had said.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Is it the note?" Hinata stopped rubbing my back and looked at me in worry.

I just nodded stupidly and let my grip on the paper loosen; she pulled it away from me and read over the so called 'confession'. I stared blankly at the wall as Hinata finished reading and put the note onto her lap, folding her hands over it. She turned towards me and smiled softly, taking one hand off of the paper and placing it upon my tense shoulder.

"Well, there's only one thing you can do now," I slowly turned my head to stare at her.

"And what's that?" My voice had finally decided to start working again. Insert gay little bunnies twirling sparklers here.

"Get you ready, of course! Girl, you have a guy that wants to meet up with you tonight at midnight!" Hinata hopped off my bed and started rummaging through my side of the closet, "Who knows what kind of guy it will be! A princely type? A bad boy? Smart and sexy?"

Hinata squealed happily as she clutched one of my tee shirts to her chest. I rolled my eyes and sighed, Hinata really need to lie off of the Shoujo Manga for a while. It was starting to go to her head a little. She had a stack of the love crazed books on the floor next to her bed and she would read one book every night.

"Hinata, I can't go".

She stopped moving, slowly turning towards me with a look upon her face that sent jolt of fear through me. Hinata still had the shirt in her hands and she was squeezing the metaphorical life out of the fabric. If she squeezed the shirt anymore I swear the color would start bleeding out.

"Holy shit Hinata! You're gonna break my shirt!"

"You're going to go, whether you like it or not," She stepped towards me, the shirt twisted in her delicate hands.

I scrambled backwards off of my bed and Hinata sprung herself in my direction. She grabbed ahold of my waist and dragged backwards. I kicked and squirmed, trying to free myself from her steel like grip.

"Hinata! Let me go!" I screamed as she ripped apart the tee with her teeth and proceeded to hog tie my hands and feet.

"Oh stop it Sakura. I'm doing this for your own good. Now stop squirming or you'll hurt yourself," She stated calmly as she finished tying me up and got off of the floor.

I sat up with only a slight struggle and glared ice daggers at Hinata, "There is something completely wrong with you".

She looked over her shoulder at me from her spot in front of the closet and smile brightly, "Nobody's perfect Saku. Now do you think you should wear leggings or jeans?"

**Yeah. I'm cliffhanging it. Deal with it people! So who do you think sent the love letter? Comment if you know! Also I can't really figure out what Sakura should wear so help me out! It needs to be something cute and hot for her mystery date. I'm also over being sick so I don't have the crazy medicated imagination anymore. Horray! **

**Read and Review, or Kisame will come after you!**

**Have an awesome day everyone!**


	7. Midnight at the Aurora Fountain

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Midnight at the Aurora Fountain**_

_**Me: Hey Everyone! Gaara's not here today, he has some business to take care of, so my friends Tanner and Jesikuh are here to give the disclaimer for me. *smiles***_

_***hears laughing and banging from the next room and frowns***_

_**Me: *walks over to the door, slowly opens it, and inhales* Penis Rape!**_

_**Jesikuh: *falls off of the chair she was standing on* Owwwwwwww T^T**_

_**Tanner: *jumps and gives a crappy karate move* Bre! What the hell!**_

_**Me: Guys. You wanted to come over, so I need you to do one simple thing for me. Please? *puppy dog eyes***_

_**Jesikuh: You look like you wanna get raped… ByTanner**_

_**Tanner and I: Ewwww! Gross! *points at each other* Jinx!**_

_**Jesikuh and Tanner: *they both pick up a script I wrote* CheshireSweetheart does NOT own Naruto or anything else. **__**The**__** Fucking **_

_**Me: Thank You Guys!**_

_**Tanner: Let's go get something to Eat!**_

_**Jesikuh and I: Fat ass! We just ate!**_

_**Tanner: T^T But I'mhungry.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I seriously don't own anything!**_

I stood out in the cool night air, shivering slightly whenever the breeze would blow through the upper court yard of the school. I grumbled to myself and kicked at a small rock in front of me, it skittered a few feet away before rolling off the concrete path and into the darkness.

"Stupid Hinata. This is all her fault," I growled to myself in anger and kicked another rock into the darkness.

_~Flashback~_

_"Sakura!" Hinata gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, "You look amazing!" _

_Tears filled her pale eyes as she looked at me; while I just stared at her with narrowed eyes and pressed lips. I was sitting on my bed in a pair of denim shorts, a navy blue halter top, and a pair of night blue stilettos. My bubblegum colored locks were curled slightly and made to look like soft beachy waves. My makeup consisted of just a simple purple smoky eye that made my green eyes stand out even more. _

_"You know I'd be enjoying this as well, if I wasn't tied up!" I struggle against the fabric binding my hands together and Hinata just sighed. _

_She and I had been at this for almost six hours straight. I would start to struggle, Hinata would get mad and yell at me to stop messing up all her hard work, I would yell back at her that I didn't even want to go, she would get even madder and then tie my bindings tighter. You would think that I would be smart and stop my struggling and just let her doll me up, but what most people find out the hard way is that I'm stubborn to a fault. I will not give up nor quit for anything, that's why at the ripe age of nineteen I'm one of the top three best spies at the corporation. _

_"Sakura," Hinata's exasperated tone made me stop my struggling and look at her, "If I untie you, will you go to the date?" _

_"Maybe," I drawled out slowly as I looked straight at her, no emotion playing on my face or in my eyes at all._ _She glared hard at me and placed her hands on her hips, her foot tapping impatiently on the carpet. _

_I stared up at her narrowed eyes and an immobile attitude; she groaned in frustration and hung her head placing her hands at her temples. _

_"Sakura," Hinata mumbled as she ran her hands over her face, "Why are you making this so difficult?" _

_"Because we are on a mission, we shouldn't be running around doing whatever the hell we want to," I countered back, dead serious and set in my attitude. Hinata slowly looked up at me with shiny eyes; she began to sniffle and hung her head low so that her long hair covered her face. Her shoulders started to shake and the sniffles began to get louder. 'Oh shit! I didn't think that she would cry over this! What should I do?' _

_**'Well brainiac. I would suggest you try and STOP HER FROM CRYING!' **__Sakumo screamed in my head, making my cringe as the noise echoed inside my mind. _

_'Fuck! Okay, I'm going. I'm going. You don't have to scream at me… Bitch' __**'**_

_**I heard that!' **__She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. Well that's what she would be doing if she was real and not a part of my crazy ass mind. _

_'Good. I wanted you to' _

_"Hinata?" I scooted closer to the edge of the bed, "Please stop crying. I'm sorry, will you stop crying if I go?" _

_Hinata nodded weakly, still hidden behind her curtain of hair, and hiccupped a couple of times. _

_"Okay then. I'll go, now please stop crying Hinata. It's making me uncomfortable," I pleaded with her as she hiccupped a few more times. _

_She walked over to me and untied my hands and feet. I rubbed them a few times to relieve the sting that they had left behind. I glanced up at Hinata and enveloped her in a comforting hug. She sniffled and I felt her shoulders shake and held her tighter to me. _

_"Hinata please stop crying. I'm sorry; I'm going to go okay? And I'll have a wonderful time, I promise," I rubbed her back a little as I tried to calm her down. _

_"O-okay," She choked out around another hiccup, "Sakura?" _

_"Yeah?" I pulled back a little to look at her face. _

_"You're one amazing friend," She lifted her head and had the biggest grin on her face. _

_I pushed her away from me and began to get angry again. She tricked me! She faked cried to get her way! I was going to fucking kill her! _

_"Now, now, Sakura. There's no need for you to look angry when you meet your mystery date!" She grabbed my shoulders, spun me around, and directed me towards the door. I clenched my fists and glared at her out of the corner of my eye. She opened up the door and shoved me out into the empty hallway. _

_"Have Fun!" She yelled as she slammed the door and locked the door. _

_'Well fuck, now what do I do?' I asked myself. _

_**'Well you go on the date and get some hot red headed action!' **__Sakumo yelled in excitement and fist pumped. I shook my head and made my way down the hallway and to the elevator. Hoping that Kami would take pity on me by shoot me in the head with a high powered riffle._

_~End Flashback~_

So here I stand, still alive and still wanting to either murder Hinata or shoot myself. I sighed in annoyance and sat down on one of the stone benches that lined the fountain. Tapping my foot on the concrete, I rested my elbow on the rough stone arm rest and laid my chin on my open palm.

"Damn. This is a waste of my time," I growled out as I closed my eyes and balled up my other fist, hitting the stone of the bench next to me.

"Sakura, is that any way to treat school property?" A voice from the shadows made me jump and open my eyes. I stood up and did a quick sweep of the area around me with my eyes. I glared when I couldn't see who had spoke to me.

"Who's there?" I called out without fear. No one person could scare me, Sakura Haruno, master spy.

_'Well I don't know about you but I'm fucking shitting bricks right now!' _Sakumo trembled in fear in a corner of my mind with a teddy bear clutched to her chest and her thumb in her mouth. I internally sweat dropped, but didn't lose my cool on the outside.

"Oh Sakura, it's just me. There's no reason to be scared," The voice said again and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Scared? Who says I'm scared? Now come out to where I can see you," I got into a fighting stance, "Or I'll come after you and kick your ass."

"Fine, fine," The voice chuckled, "Wow you sure are a hard ass, Sakura."

I glared at the darkness and watched as a figure began to dissolve out of the shadows. My eyes widened as I took in the mop of messy red hair, aqua colored eyes, and a taunting smirk upon an equally hansom face.

"Gaara! What the fuck?" I growled out at him and walked towards him, "You're the mystery guy?"

He shrugged his shoulders and gave a semi sheepish grin, "Guilty as charged."

I glared at him and rubbed my temples in frustration. Why! Why me? Why does it have to be him! I screamed internally at myself as I willed myself not to jump into the fountain and drown myself.

"I wouldn't advise jumping in. There are some things in that water that you don't want to know about," Gaara leaned in close to my ear and whispered, blowing warm air onto my neck. A shiver ran up my spine and I quickly moved away from him. A light blush tinged my cheeks as I turned to glare at his smirking face.

"Don't do that," I growled at him and he put his hands up in a defensive way.

"Whoa, chill Sakura. I was just joking around with you. You don't have to get all defensive about it," Gaara smirk widened as he crossed his arms over his chest and moved closer to me, "Or do I just excite you that much?"

I scoffed and gave him a mocking smile, "As if _you _could excite me. I'm not so easily distracted by your so called," I looked him up and down and cocked an eyebrow at him, "charm."

Gaara raised an eyebrow at me and just shook his head, walking closer to the fountain and gazing at it with mild interest. I watched him with caution and wary, but his attention never strayed from the glistening waters of the fountain.

"_Doesn't he jut look scrumptious?" _Sakumo drooled heavily inside my mind.

'Oh do be quiet. I would love to have to live without you for one nigh of our lives,' I sighed back at her.

"_Never! Besides I make your life better," _She smiled brightly and gave a good guy pose like my kick boxing teacher, Lee, does.

'Sure,' I drawled out as I sweat dropped mentally. Sakumo growled at me and slowly retreated back into the recesses of my mind.

"Do you know the meaning behind this fountain?" His voice startled me out of my thoughts and I quickly shook my head; both to relieve my blush of embarrassment and show my lack of knowledge on the school's architecture.

He gave a low chuckle, quickly glancing over at me and then back at the fountain, "It is said that there is a story pertaining to this side of the school. The story changes every year, but the ending is all the same."

**~Gaara's point of view~**

Teasing her was just so much fun. I had no idea that she would react so deliciously to my 'charms' as she had called them. I never would have thought that she would have come, imagine my surprise to see her standing there, under the soft glow of the gothic lamps.

Looking so much the part of a beautiful enchantress that she was, casting spell after spell on my heart just to make it her's. Oh what a woeful enchantress she was! Her eyes the shade of a summer forest, skin as soft and pale as the moonlight that shone down upon her. The breeze had picked up her silken hair, tossing it playfully in the air behind her.

How beautiful she looked tonight, not that she didn't look lovely any other time, but tonight I knew that this look was only for me. That she had dressed up for **me**, and I was just eating it up.

'**Well finally someone hit their puberty!' **Shukaku chuckled as he clawed inside my mind, **'Come on buddy. Let me out and I'll show you how a real man gets the girl.'**

'Not if hell froze over you over sexed madman,' I growled back as I continued on with my story.

_It is said that when this school was first build, the daughter of the head master had fallen deeply in love with a rebel, the school's bad boy. He was a Yakuza, apart of a notorious gang that had half of the city under it's control. Her father had found out about her love and greatly disapproved of it. He would send body guards with her where ever she went, but she always was able to meet up with the boy no matter how well the guards where watching her. The more time the two spent together, the more the girl's feelings blossomed._

_Some stories say that the boy did not return her feelings and that she went to this very spot, where they had first met, and took her own life._

Sakura gasped, a hand shot up to cover her mouth, eyes wide in shock and terror.

"But I assure you that these stories are not true," I calmly told her as I glanced at her from the corner of my eye.

_The true story is that her father had found out about his daughter's meetings with the boy and locked her away in her room. People would catch glimpses of her looking out her window towards the outer court yard, but that is all they saw of her. _

_One night, as she lay in her bed, caught between sleeping and awake. She heard a sound at her window. Hoping that it was her love, she raced to the window. And there he was, standing below her window with a rock in hand. Elated to see him she called out, hoping not to wake her father._

_He had finally come to see her, after weeks of being locked away in her room. He begged her to come down, but she was trapped. Her father had locked her door so that only her and a few choice professors could get in and out. So the boy devised a plan, he would come back for her in a weeks time on the night of the new moon. On that night she would figure a way of escape and have a bag of supplies ready._

_They were to run away together, to elope under a starry sky. So the girl waited and planned her escape, gathering as much supplies as she thought she needed. On the night she sat by her window and waited for him to come and save her._

_But alas her never came. The girl waited and waited for the boy, wasting away in her own despair. Worried for his daughter's health her let her outside to breath the fresh air and bask in the sunshine. The girl, lost in a saddened daze, made her way to the outer court yard and laid down on the grassy hill to rest, never to awaken again._

_The girl had thought that her love had left her, but in truth her had been caught in a turf war and was badly wounded. He managed to make his way back to the school, only to collapse from blood loss in the very spot that she had lain. He was found in the morning, covered in blood and unmoving, a frozen statue of a lost lover. Never to see her beloved's face or smile again. _

_The father, so consumed with grief, built this fountain in his daughter's honor, even going as far as to name it after her._

_Now people say that if you come here wishing for a love that will never come, the ghosts of the two lovers will appear and help you find you true heart's desire. Other times people who go at night might see two young figures standing next to the fountain, holding each other in a lover's embrace._

Sakura sniffled as she whipped the tears from her cheeks, "That was so sad, yet at same time beautiful. I feel sorry for the two lovers, but the same time happy. They can finally be together, forever."

A smile graced her lips as she looked at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She really was beautiful, even when she cried.

"Yes, forever," I looked up at the star filled sky and sighed happily.

Finally drying her tears she smirked at me, "Well Mr. Gaara, was your reason to call me out here just to tell me that story or do you have something else planned for us?"

Damn, did I not just want to grab and kiss her then and there. Her playful attitude was a definite turn on and the look in her eyes wasn't helping it either. The deep emerald orbs glittered and dance with mischief.

I placed a hand to my heart and feigned hurt, "My dear, you wound me! I would never just bring a lady out here to listen to me tell her a story."

**~Sakura's point of view~**

I raised and eyebrow at him and crossed my arms over my chest, my smirk never dwindling, "Oh? So you bring other girls here as well? My, my Mr. Gaara you really a lady's man."

I knew that this comment just me playing with him, but I wanted to see if his motives were 'pure', so to say.

"No, just you," He smiled at me and I swear I hear Sakumo melt into a puddle of drooling goo.

I blushed a light pink and tucked a piece of my hair behind me ear to help distract me, "So where to next?"

His smile turned coy and he chuckled, "Well, you'll just have to come with me to find out."

**~Bonus!~**

Hinata quickly locked to the door behind her furious room mate and made a dash for the phone. She dialed the pizza place around the corner and ordered a large meat lover's pizza, an order of cinnamon stick with extra icing, and two large sodas. Hanging up the phone she made her's and her room mate's beds, stashed away her manga books, and pulled out her text books.

Sitting down on the bed, after remembering to clean up the shredded tee shirt mess on the floor, she opened her text books and lap top. Logging into her fake home page, she opened up a word template and her music player.

A few minutes later her food arrived and she paid the delivery boy, but didn't tip him. She wasn't mean, far from it in fact, but she just didn't like it when guys stared down her shirt. Her eyes were not her boobs guys!

"Dickweed," She mumbled as she shut the door and placed the food on her room mate's bed. Sakura might get mad, but it's what she deserved after the hell she put her through tonight.

As she finished setting up the food, a light knocking came from the door, acting quickly, Hinata checked her hair and makeup in the mirror before casually walking over to the door.

Opening it as she would normally do, she smiled sweetly at the person on the other side.

"Hey Hinata! Ready for our study date?" The person asked joyfully.

She blushed slightly and opened to door more to invite the person in, "Of course Naruto, please come in."

_**~Chapter End~**_

_**I finally got Shukaku into the story! And some little back and forth flirting between Gaara and Sakura. **_

_**I might put some lovin' between Sakumo and Shukaku. I don't know yet. What do you guys think?**_

_**Read and Review and I'll give you a cookie! Favorite and I'll give you a cake!**_

_**Love You Lots,**_

_**-CheshireSweety **_


End file.
